Only when I sleep
by sparkling-girl
Summary: Bella dreams about mystery guy Edward. Edward dreams about mystery girl Bella. Guess their are not a mystery to each other now. Please read, the stry is much better than the summary. AU/AH


**A/N: This is my first fic, so go easy on me please. **

**Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I just own a powerful imagination**.

BPOV

I touched a flower that was lying beside me. It felt soft on my fingers and smelled like Spring…

Any second he would be here, I hoped so. I laid on the grass surrounded by purple and yellow flowers and closed my eyes. I don't know how much time passed….seconds? minutes? hours? I'll never be able to tell, it just felt so good to be there, it felt like _home_.

"I love to see that look on your face…pure joy." I heard a voice beside me, a velvet voice that could make me melt in any occasion. His British accent so soft and sexy made my heart pulse on my ribcage.

I opened my eyes to face him. He gave me a warm smile that made his mouth adorable. I found myself smiling widely too.

His hand cupped my face.

His thumb ran along my jaw line.

The touch of his hand on my skin made me tremble, for what I felt was pure energy running trough us both.

I entwined my fingers on his and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I'm glad you're here Edward. I've been waiting to see you for a long time. I've missed you."

"I know it's selfish but sometimes I stay behind the trees just watching you….the look of joy on your face. If I come here I can't stand the disappointment and sadness you show when I say I have to go. " He kissed my cheek "You are beautiful Isabella, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met and I know I need you. I need you so I can breathe. I need you so I can smile. I need you so I can be me. I don't ever want to see sadness on you perfect face."

"Edward I want to be it all for you. I want you to be that for me too, but…how? In a while you'll be gone like an illusion" I sighed "I want to keep this moment forever…"

He rested his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through is hair…that copper mess that I loved to feel on my hands. His green eyes met mine and I wanted to kiss him, I so wanted to kiss that perfect mouth…feel his lips devour mines, fell his passion and my passion as one whole.

Like he was reading my thoughts he started to move up slowly; his eyes were on my mouth, his face approaching mine. I closed my eyes….

*

*

*

"Bella?"

_That was my name…._

"Bella!!!!"

_I thought I was kissing Edward._ I opened my eyes.

"Alice? What are you doing here?!"

"Well it's like 2 pm and I thought it would be best if you woke up…When I came in here you were mumbling something about Edward? Who is Edward?"

_Shit! I was dreaming??? As always….the dreams were starting to be __more real each time. _

"Hum…Edward is….is this guy I've been dreaming for a while now…every night…well not every night…Huh….Sometimes he doesn't show up."

"Bella? Are you ok? What are you talking about? I think you need a coffee."

Alice took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen where Rose was sipping her coffee already.

"Hey sleeping beauty…."she said smiling.

"Hey…" I was still thinking about my lovely dream. Felling happy and at the same time sad because he as an illusion. I just wanted to feel that kind of love. Jake never made my body tremble like an earthquake was striking London. Jake….where was he now?

I lived in London with my two best friends Alice and Rose. We bought a Victorian house in the center of London a year ago. I owned a library in St. James's square called Love 4 Books. Alice worked with me in the library as my business partner and Rose was an architect.

We were all American, all grew up in Forks, Washington, but we had enough of the American life, especially Forks life that could be very, very boring! So we all decided to move to London and try to have a normal European life. We were all mad about Europe, the lifestyle, the glamour, the nice people…so many things that fascinated us, and yet, so simple.

"Still dreaming huh?" asked Rose arching an eyebrow and tossing her hair aside at the same time. She was simply gorgeous; her blond curls cascading on her back and her shimmering blue eyes could leave any guy mesmerized by her.

"Did she tell you about the mystery dream guy?" Alice asked giving me a cup of coffee.

"Stop it Alice!"

"No she didn't…tell me…there's a mystery guy in your dreams?" she said in a mocking tone, trying to stifle a laugh.

I told them all the details of my dream with Edward.

"And it's not the first time…" said Alice looking at Rose.

"Come on Bella these type of guys don't exist…only in your dreams hun!" said Rose patting my shoulder in a maternal kind of way. "Now get dressed because we need to go to the library."

"Rose, today is Saturday!" I said

"I know! You'll take me there because during the week I don't have time to stop by, and I need new books anyway." She put the magazine she was reading on the coffee table and went on "You said you had a few that would interest me." She gave an inquisitive look.

"Oh, yeah…sorry, I forgot…thinking about mystery guys that don't exist too much!" I said rolling my eyes.

Alice chuckled.

I dressed myself and waited for the girls in the living room, they used to spend an hour getting ready to leave the house, no matter what the occasion was.

Finally they came down the stairs looking amazing as always and I pitied myself for not having the patience they had to treat themselves.

-

When we arrived at the library I gave Rose the books I found for her. Being a beautiful woman Rose wanted to know how to deal with men and their promiscuous minds. So I suggested two books "Men and sex" and "How to treat men better:100 ways to have him softened".

"Bella I don't want to treat men better!" she laughed "I want THEM to treat ME better"

"Yeah but if we treat them good, they will do the same to us…right?" asked Alice.

"Hell if I know! I'm not a sex therapist!" I said "I guess that's the way it goes but you never know with men…"

In that second I don't know why but I looked out the window and my mouth dropped. There he was…copper hair, _check_, tall, _check_, green eyes, _check_, perfect mouth, _check, check, check_!

_Holly shit I'm dreaming __… again!_

I shut my eyes for a second and when I opened them he was still there on the street talking to a girl, smiling all the time…_those lips!_

"It….it's him! Fuck IT'S HIM!" Alice and Rose both jumped with my yelling and both of them looked out the window.

"Holly crow…he's gorgeous!" Alice said

"I'm not commenting" said Rose completely staring.

Then he started walking again with the girl.

"Stupid Bella…what are you doing? Run! Go after him…do something!" Alice said pushing me out the door.

Alice was that kind of girl that believed in destiny and the perfect prince to come one day in a white horse…and so on….sometimes I believed she was a fairy…just like Tinker Bell. But a very wicked Tinker Bell sometimes.

I smiled.

I started running I needed to find him. _You go girl, find the man of your dreams. Yes, I would find him and then…and then…._

I spotted him among the crowd on the street, the red of the girl's jacket flaming between all the dark clothed people, Edward by her side with his hand on her waist.

I stopped and muttered: "Edward…"

**A/N: Please review… Tell me what you think!**


End file.
